talesofthefrogprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Emeralda
Princess Emeralda Verdaria, more commonly known as Emma, is the central character and narrator of the first four books in the series. She's the Green Witch from the second book, Dragon's Breath, on. She's also the mother of Princess Millie II. She also earns the title, of a 'Dragon Friend' making her the most powerful witch in the kingdom. Character Traits Personality Emma is a generally kind, generous character. She can be stubborn at times, but usually only about things that really matter. She is smart, resourceful, and tends to use her magic all the time, even when it isn't necessary. She is also always very careful. According to Eadric, she "collects friends faster than a black tunic collects dandruff." Physical Appearance Emma is a teenager in the first four books. Her eyes are green, and her hair is auburn. Relationships With Other Characters Eadric- At first, Emma and Eadric (who was a frog at the time) didn't get along too well, both finding the other to be annoying (Emma because Eadric kept on asking for a kiss, Eadric because Emma kept on refusing). When Emma turned into a frog herself, they became friends, and had a bit of a love/hate relationship. At the end of the first book, Eadric asks Emma to marry him, and she says, "maybe." During book two, Emma realizes that she's fallen in love with Eadric, and that she really wants to marry him. When she ends the family curse, she tells him that she will. They marry at the end of book four, and remain in love for the rest of their lives. They have two children, Millie and Felix. Lil- Emma meets Lil, the bat, in Mudine's old cottage. They quickly become friends, and Lil helps Emma wake up Eadric, who'd been fed a sleeping potion. Emma helps Lil escape the cottage, and Lil accompanies her on her mission. In the third book, Lil accidentally goes back in time with Emma and Eadric, to the Dark Ages. She ends up playing a big role in the family curse, as it never would have been cast if Garrid hadn't jumped to her defense. In book four, she helps Emma rescue Bradston. Emma describes Lil as being "one of her best friends." Garrid- Emma didn't trust Garrid at first, and trusted him even less when she found out that he is a vampire. She tries to make sure that he won't marry into her family. However, in the fourth book, they seem to have become friends, and Garrid happily helps Emma and Eadric rescue Bradston when he's kidnapped. Millie-''' Emeralda is the mother of Princess Millie II. Princess Millie II is named after Princess Millie I, from the third book, 'Once upon a curse' where Princess Emma meets the second Green Witch, (A.K.A., Millie the first.) They have a very good relationship though her duties as the Green Witch and protector of two kingdoms keeps her busy and this can sometimes put a strain on their relationship as shown in The Dragon Princess. '''Queen Chartreuse- Emma and her mother have a bad relationship which makes Emma avoid confrontations with her mother as much as possible. Grassina- Emma adores her aunt Grassina and the feeling is mutual. Fanfictions About Emma * It's Complicated - by Cookie VanDeKamp. Garrid's POV. There's been a murder in Greater Greensward, and the only suspect is Garrid. He swears that he's innocent but few believe him... * Trapped - by Cookie VanDeKamp. Garrid and Emma find themselves trapped in a room with a mysterious little girl. It will take the most unlikely of heroes to rescue them. * First Meeting - by dreamer773. Nine-year-old Emma meets young Eadric for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magical Beings